


Отвлечённый пример, или Accusativus Personae

by Ms McKay types (Red_Box)



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: College, Fanon, First Love, Friends With Benefits, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Past, Porn With Plot, Pre-Canon, Remix, Retelling, Students, Time-Line: Balliol College Era, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Ms%20McKay%20types
Summary: Отвлечённый пример, или Accusativus personaeПодготовка к сессии, в особенности первой, изматывает. Хорошо, когда лучший друг знает, чем помочь.
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby/Arnold Robinson
Kudos: 5





	Отвлечённый пример, или Accusativus Personae

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hypotetický příklad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617053) by [Naerikil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naerikil/pseuds/Naerikil). 



> Всё, что вы не хотите знать о весёлом оксфордском прошлом Хамфри.  
> Ангст, pwp и хёрт без комфорта.  
> (В названии — *винительный падеж* на латинском)  
> По тайм-лайну, должно быть, где-то конец сороковых, первый год Хамфри в Оксфорде, Арнольд на курс-два старше.  
> История по мотивам фика моей фандомной фрэндессы (см. ссылку выше, разрешение получено)  
> Менее флаффно, чем мой фик Praeambulus

До экзаменов оставалось всего ничего, и даже самые легкомысленные студенты взялись за книги. Особенно тяжело, конечно, приходилось новичкам-первогодкам вроде Эплби. Учёба в Винчестер-колледже ему давалась легко, но оксфордский колледж Баллиол — совсем другое дело. На Хамфри навалилась целая гора литературы к самостоятельному изучению, куча переводов и эссе, которые нужно сдать в ближайшие пять недель. Теперь он проводил в библиотеке буквально каждую свободную минуту, до и после занятий с тьюторами и лекций... И дело совсем-совсем не в том, что он не хочет лишний раз кое с кем пересечься!

Сегодня выдался один из тех погожих дней, когда сидеть в библиотеке, обложившись книгами и черновиками, было особенно невыносимо. Чем больше Хамфри пытался сосредоточиться, тем труднее ему это удавалось. Он перечитал одну и ту же колонку мелкого шрифта в справочнике раза четыре, не меньше, пытаясь вникнуть в суть сноски. В отчаянии он прикусил кончик карандаша, которым делал пометки в блокноте.

Его приятель Арнольд Робинсон, полутора годами старше, присевший за тот же стол напротив, с минуту наблюдал поверх стопок книг (любимые древнегреческие поэты и нелюбимые латинские прозаики) за его мучениями.

— Хамфри, — позвал он друга вполголоса. Тот только склонил голову ещё ниже над страницей словаря. 

Пришлось несильно пнуть его щиколотку под столом.

— Отстань, — соизволил откликнуться Хамфри, не отрывая взгляда от страницы и продолжая грызть карандаш.

Арнольд встал с места, обошёл стол и положил однокашнику руку на плечо. 

Тот дёрнулся.

— Оставь меня в покое, — отодвинулся вместе со стулом. 

Арнольд мысленно отметил, что Хамфри, по-видимому, придумал новую блажь: прятаться от него в Университетском музее, скрываться в Театральном обществе и отсиживаться в библиотеке (последнее совсем глупо — при его-то блестящей успеваемости). Вдобавок, судя по всему, решил — как раньше — замкнуться в себе, избегать всех бесед и — что совсем никуда не годится! — прикосновений. Хоть Арнольду и нравилось, как Эплби смущается и краснеет последние дни (и как славно злится на свою прелестную застенчивость), игнорировать себя он больше не позволит ни минуты, хватит.

— Могу поспорить, ты пялишься на этот параграф уже целый час, не меньше. Давай-ка устроим тебе перерыв.

— У меня нет времени, — упрямо отозвался Хамфри. — Я должен был сделать это задание вчера. Но вчера я был занят тем, которое не успел позавчера... Это как снежный ком! Так что, будь добр, не отвлекай меня.

Арнольд опустился на край стола рядом, взъерошил и без того непослушные кудрявые пряди друга — как тот ни старался уклониться от его руки, затем ласково потрепал по шее. Что ж, если Хамфри решил делать вид, что волнуется из-за учёбы...

— Ты не сможешь нормально работать, потому что слишком нервничаешь и не даёшь себе отдыха. Дальше будет только хуже. Вымотаешься сильнее, распереживаешься больше, чаще станешь допускать ошибки... Уж можешь мне поверить, как пережившему не одну сессию: отдых нужно вносить в расписание так же, как учёбу. Физическое и умственное напряжение требуется уравновешивать соответствующей разрядкой.

Эплби вздохнул, сдаваясь, и позволил другу вытащить себя из библиотеки на свежий воздух. Они прошли по усыпанной гравием дорожке до маленького сквера и устроились на ухоженном газоне под ветвями раскидистого дерева.

Хамфри посмотрел на часы и ненадолго со стоном досады устало спрятал лицо в ладонях. 

— Это бессмысленно. У меня бесконечный список заданий к семинару. Я только теряю тут с тобой время. Мне ещё нужно... Ай! — Арнольд бесцеремонно дёрнул его за локоть, повалил на траву и принялся щекотать до тех пор, пока задыхающемуся от смеха и совсем раскрасневшемуся Хамфри не удалось, отбиваясь блокнотом, смахнуть с его переносицы очки в тонкой стальной оправе. 

Закончив дурачиться, Арнольд, наконец, позволил ставшему совсем пунцовым Хамфри выскользнуть из-под него; вернув очки на место, он продолжил как ни в чём не бывало: 

— Я прекрасно знаю, что ты чувствуешь. Но есть действительно безотказный способ, помогающий на сто процентов отвлечься и успокоиться при любом стрессе.

Хамфри недоверчиво хмыкнул.

— Да уж, конечно. И сейчас ты поделишься им со мной. 

— Очень простой способ, Хамфри. Возможно, ты даже что-то нём слышал. — Проговорив это полушутливо-полусерьёзно, Арнольд выдержал небольшую паузу, будто бы для большего эффекта: — Я имею в виду секс.

Хамфри закатил глаза: ясно — очередной розыгрыш.

— А я-то думал, ты и правда посоветуешь что-нибудь дельное. По-твоему, это так просто? Да и с кем?..

— Например, с той очаровательной темноволосой Филлидой, что сверлила тебя манящим взглядом за обедом вчера. Ты бы заметил, если иногда смотрел бы не только в книги, мой юный друг. Вполне вероятно, что перемолвись вы с ней хоть парой слов, учтивая беседа увлекла бы вас туда... туда, где пьянит хмель любви и аромат цветов...

Конечно же, Арнольд просто не может не посмеиваться над ним! Хамфри фыркнул. А ещё ему вдруг захотелось встать на защиту чести однокурсницы — ведь даже в их колледже, который раньше других открыл для слабого пола свои двери, их всё ещё так мало!

— Сомневаюсь, что она бы заинтересовалась в срочном, отвлекающем от мыслей об экзаменах... интимном опыте с едва знакомым типом. Как и любая другая студентка в Баллиоле. И я бы, кстати, тоже не стал делать это с кем попало, к кому ничего не чувствую... А уж тем более — с дочерью провоста! Я вылечу из колледжа быстрее, чем успею произнести в её сторону «Чудесная погода, не находите?» Мои родители будут в полном «восторге»! А я даже не смогу им сказать, что это ты меня подбил, потому что наябедничать было бы низко и недостойно..

— Это была проверка, мой дорогой Хамфри. И ты с честью её прошёл. Разумеется, джентльмен не будет тревожить леди-«сооксфордца» по такому тривиальному поводу. Кроме того, когда видишься с девушкой слишком часто, окружающие почему-то начинают думать, что вы уже выбираете обручальные кольца и вот-вот объявите дату счастливой церемонии. Возникает масса неловких ситуаций... Особенно если девушка тоже начинает так думать.

Теперь Хамфри был по-настоящему сбит с толку.

— Тогда... что ты предлагаешь?

Арнольд приблизил губы к его уху, отчего у Хамфри по спине побежали мурашки.

— Джентльменскую взаимовыручку, что же ещё.

— Какого плана?

Арнольд снисходительно покачал головой.

— Боже, Хамфри, такая неосведомлённость просто ранит. Ты действительно не в курсе или прикидываешься? Когда заинтересованных леди так мало, как здесь, нам остаётся только нежное товарищество... в эллинском духе. Здесь это распространённая практика, знаешь ли, просто об этом не принято особенно распространяться вслух. По моему мнению, это именно то, что тебе сейчас нужно. Сам понимаешь, прекрасная половина человечества склонна всё усложнять эмоциями, что в экзаменационную сессию, как ни досадно признавать, несколько несвоевременно и отвлекает.

— Ты сейчас серьёзно?..

— Друг мой, как бы иначе я так легко справился с экзаменационной нервотрёпкой в прошлом году? — Арнольд выхватил из пальцев Хамфри карандаш со следами зубов на кончике. — Ты говоришь, что случайный секс с кем попало не в твоём характере, поэтому я предлагаю тебе Долгосрочное Соглашение о Взаимовыгодном Сотрудничестве. Приятель, с которым у нас была подобная договорённость в прошлом семестре, окончил курс и уехал, и я пока не подобрал никого на замену, так что... если хочешь попробовать...

Хамфри медленно обдумывал предложение. О том, что женский пол никогда не привлекал его в этом смысле в принципе, Арнольд, кажется, не догадывается. Что очень хорошо! Мало ли какое у Арнольда может быть мнение о таких... о таком. Или о том, что Хамфри... ну, в общем, совсем чуточку влюблён в него. Знай Арнольд, то — даже если бы сразу не отвернулся от него — уж точно не стал приглашать в свои не по-студенчески стильные и аккуратные апартаменты в городе (сам Хамфри, как положено первокурснику, снимал квартирку в общежитии на территории колледжа) «на пятичасовой чай» ... Верно?

А может, это очередная его шутка, испытание, и Арнольд зовёт к себе, только чтобы отдать свои прошлогодние конспекты к семинару или для чего-то такого же невинного. Наверняка они максимум выкурят по сигаре (парой которых Арнольд разжился у самого декана), как уже бывало раньше. Или выпьют немного за обычным трёпом!.. Как недавно, когда они слегка перестарались с шампанским... 

Арнольд тогда убрал очки и — как нечто само собой разумеющееся — предложил потренировать поцелуи.

«Это чтобы ты не опозорился, когда выпадет шанс с прекрасной подругой в будущем. Иди ко мне... не нужно нервничать — это проще, чем освоить аккузатив в латинском, мой мальчик, вот увидишь!»

От того, как это было хорошо, Хамфри тогда совсем опьянел. Арнольд творил с его нецелованными губами что-то невероятное... Он и помыслить не мог, что языком можно делать такое.

«Понравилось? Я прочитал об этом в одной книге...»

В конце концов чувство эйфории — и подспудное чувство вины (внушаемое каждому студенту с б _о_ льшим или меньшим успехом на регулярных и обязательных к посещению церковных службах в часовне колледжа) — настолько переполнили и запутали его, что он, уронив голову, прижался разгорячённым лбом к щеке Арнольда, едва не плача. Боже, зачем это так хорошо, если...

«Что такое, глупенький?»

Хамфри только чудом тут же не выложил Арнольду всё о том, насколько он счастлив быть рядом с ним, как глубоко благодарен и признателен ему за всё, что клянётся ему в вечной сердечной дружбе и привязанности... То есть, он _вроде бы_ не сказал ничего лишнего, что могло его выдать — снова и снова говорит себе Хамфри: по крайней мере, на следующий день Арнольд смотрит на него так, будто ничегошеньки не помнит. И превосходно!

Но не изводиться мыслями и мечтами о том вечере всё равно с тех пор получалось не особо.

***

Это не оказалось ни шуткой, ни сном.

Хоть поначалу Хамфри очень боялся, что Арнольд потеряет интерес ко всей затее, когда догадается, что он ещё никогда ни с кем не пробовал... что будет смеяться над ним. Заскучает. Вовсе раздумает дружить. 

Ничего подобного не произошло.

Арнольд обучил его всем нехитрым методам, при помощи которых двое юношей могут получить друг с другом быстрое безобидное удовольствие (неужели он и знания об _этом_ почерпнул из книг?..), и они занимались «Взаимовыгодным...» регулярно до самых каникул, иногда по нескольку раз за день. Ничего серьёзного: в основном торопливо лаская рукой или губами гениталии друг друга, чуть приспустив брюки на дальней аллее рощицы за крикетным полем. Настоящим приключением также было пробраться в лодочный павильон и удовлетворяться там в полутьме... Арнольд оказался больше, чем представлял Хамфри. По неопытности у него не сразу получалось полностью брать этот великолепный член в рот, как хотелось обоим. Поначалу Хамфри то и дело приходилось выпускать твердеющий и набухающий ствол из губ, чтобы отдышаться, и ограничиваться только посасыванием и целованием всё сильнее выскальзывающей из-под складки крайней плоти головки и слизыванием прозрачных капелек, выступающих из крохотной щёлки на её вершине. Когда он совсем уставал сосать, Арнольд разрешал додрочить ствол, сжимая его в кулаке и резкими рывками скользя запястьем вверх и вниз, одновременно уделяя внимание его внушительным яйцам пальцами другой руки и языком. 

Но удобнее и безопаснее всего всё-таки было обмениваться fellatio в спаленке на квартире общежития. Заперев дверь и опустив шторы, наперегонки раздеться донага и увлечь товарища на постель так, чтобы устроиться лицом к паху друг друга. Так каждый в одно и то же мгновение времени мог и получать, и доставлял оральное удовольствие, одновременно шаря ладонями по телу содрогающегося от наслаждения друга и любовника, сжимая и оглаживая его задницу, мошонку и бёдра, грудь... — всё, до чего можешь дотянуться с его членом в горле.

Можно ещё забраться вдвоём под одеяло и, лёжа на боку, по очереди вкладывать друг другу между сведённых ног эрегированный пенис, смазанный жирным массажным маслом для лучшего скольжения. Прижимать ствол к промежности, протягивая член всё резче по перенеуму от основания мошонки к анусу и обратно...Крепко обняв за талию, тесно прильнуть грудью к мокрой от испарины спине и ритмично вжиматься пахом в ягодицы отчаянно мастурбирующего свой член друга, продолжая скользить фаллосом между его стиснутых бёдер, то и дело упираясь концом между его яичек, и обливая их тугими горячими ручейками семенной жидкости, когда трение и жар больше не получается переносить без громких стонов, а желанию кончить уже совсем нельзя сопротивляться.

Весело ещё было возиться, подмяв под себя вполсилы и только для виду отбивающегося товарища в ходе шутливого спарринга на мягком ковре у крохотного камина, задрать ему рубашку до лопаток и, потянув резинку трусов вниз, оголить ягодицы, вжать свой давно отвердевший член в ложбинку между узкими белыми половинками — и покачивать бёдрами вперёд и назад, имитируя настоящее половое сношение, — всё быстрее и быстрее потираясь твёрдой нежной плотью о бархатную кожу, чтобы в конце, вскрикивая от острых разрядов удовольствия, пробегающих по позвоночнику и сладко отдающих где-то в глубине тела и в пульсирующих яйцах, забрызгать поясницу друга лужицами спермы. А потом помочь ему привести себя в порядок и предложить оказать ответную товарищескую любезность.

А ещё...

Ещё один раз Арнольд попросил Хамфри опуститься на колени у постели (как при молитве перед сном... или, скорее будто для того, чтобы воспользоваться стоящим под кроватью ночным горшком — учитывая спущенные вниз брюки и бельё), опереться предплечьями на покрывало и наклониться вперёд. Сам он потом устроился позади и, опустив ладони ему на ягодицы, сначала гладил и сжимал их, потом раздвинул в стороны, касался и водил горячей влажной головкой между ними, массируя и надавливая на вход. Мало-помалу он проскользнул ею внутрь, поначалу заправляя член в инстинктивно сопротивляющееся отверстие не дальше уздечки. Потом — дав немного времени привыкнуть к ощущению горячей крупной головки члена внутри — медленно потянул друга за бёдра на себя и, плавно двигая тазом, вошёл наполовину — и снова замер. Целуя в напряжённые покрытые ярким розовым румянцем шею и плечи, чтобы успокоить, приговаривал ободряющим ласковым шёпотом, как он любит заниматься этим с Хамфри, какой Хамфри молодец и как хорошо принимает его фаллос, и как же это божественно приятно... После небольшой передышки Арнольд опять постепенно и неторопливо начал двигаться: короткими неглубокими толчками, растягивая и разрабатывая трепещущий в такт бешеному сердцебиению обоих сфинктер, постепенно увеличивая темп и придерживая свою поджимающуюся и тяжелеющую мошонку, чтобы не биться ею со звонкими шлепками о задницу приятеля. 

Но, как бы Арнольду ни хотелось глубже, он не решился вставить полностью, хотя знал, что не услышит от Хамфри (старавшегося вытерпеть coitus ani, не проронив ни звука, и только роняющего слезинки на покрывало, над которым его всё сильнее наклоняли) жалобы или упрёка: даже если обидит совсем уж грубым проникновением...

_Да даже если бы затем Робинсону вздумалось обмануть своего наивного и доверчивого друга и «по секрету» растрепать всем интересующимся гнусные полуправдивые подробности того, что кротчайший, как ягнёнок, добродетельный Эплби — на самом деле «любитель прикусывать наволочку»... Что при должном сочетании настойчивости и ласки даёт по-настоящему содомировать себя — позабыв о всяком стыде и стеснительности. И это не говоря уже о такой безделице, как совместное онанирование, отсасывание членов и баловство между бёдер..._

Арнольд подался назад, успевая за мгновение до извержения семени, выдаивая и выжимая свой член до последних капель в руку; затем обхватил и сжал мокрой ладонью полувозбуждённый пенис тяжело и быстро дышащего под ним Хамфри, чтобы помочь ему добавить в полный кулак и свою скромную порцию негустого белёсого сока.

_«Но хуже всего — эта его утомительная и раздражающая склонность к девчачьим глупостям вроде поцелуев, объятий, нежных клятв и пылких признаний, знаете ли!..» — Да, скорее всего, даже тогда безобидный травоядный Эплби если что и решится высказать Робинсону (борясь со слезами и пытаясь беззаботно улыбнуться) так это то, что он абсолютно согласен: тот совершенно справедливо — и так остроумно — его проучил. Он благодарен и (совестливый умненький Эплби без проблем убедил бы в этом и себя) понимает, что это он сам — и только сам — виноват в том, что теперь чувствует себя несчастливым... И обещает приложить все усилия к исправлению, сделает всё, чтобы только добрый великодушный Арнольд не презирал его хоть немного и, если можно, опять считал своим другом — хотя бы чуть-чуть... потому что кроме него у Хамфри совсем никого нет!.._

***

В последний вечер семестра, когда большинство студентов шумно праздновало конец экзаменов (с которыми и Эплби, и Робинсон расправились блестяще), Арнольд нанёс другу последний перед разъездом по домам визит, чтобы предложить продлить их _Долгосрочное Соглашение о Взаимовыгодном Сотрудничестве_ ( или Д. С. В. С. для краткости) на новый учебный год.

К этому последнему разу перед началом каникул Хамфри всё чаще и чаще думал о том, чтобы рассказать Арнольду о своих чувствах: о том, что для него с самого начала это не было просто способом отвлечься. Время, проведённое с Арнольдом — учились они, разговаривали или занимались баловством — для него всегда значило намного, намного больше! Молчание тяготило его невыносимо, тайна будто разъедала душу изнутри...

Арнольд никогда не задерживался в его квартирке дольше, чем необходимо. Как только затих последний стон, едва они перевели дыхание, он поднялся с постели, вытер свидетельства их игр с тела, передал полотенце ему для того же и начал одеваться. Хамфри мысленно велел себе поторопиться — иначе он не успеет поговорить с Арнольдом, а сегодня последняя возможность. Если сейчас он не наберётся смелости, то потом точно убьёт половину летних каникул на составление идеального письма с признанием (переведя на это _массу_ бумаги), а вторую половину — на ожидание ответа... Да и разве можно доверить это письму — вдруг в него заглянет кто-то ещё (даже если написать на латыни... и в стихах)? Не потому, что Арнольд специально покажет — конечно же нет! — а случайно... 

_Взбудораженный ум в ту же секунду разворачивает перед Хамфри историю почти что диккенсовского толка, в которой после скандального исключения из Баллиола — и изгнания с позором из родного дома в Ковентри после грозного звонка от начальства колледжа — ему приходится (сквозь бурю и шторм, так драматичнее) бежать в Лондон, завернувшись в плащ пилигрима, со своим школьным чемоданом и скромными сбережениями в девятнадцать с половиной фунтов в кармане. И — под вымышленным именем — влачить жалкое существование представителя самого нижнего слоя среднего класса, снимая каморку на каком-нибудь холодном чердаке, живя в основном на кофе и сухофруктах и работая оформителем витрин (по мнению отца, упасть ниже просто невозможно!) или устроившись продавцом в отдел готового платья в универмаге Grace Bros. Если ему удастся перейти в Harrods и дослужиться там до начальника какого-нибудь крупного департамента, может, лет через десять-пятнадцать его приличная семья согласится возобновить с ним контакты — хотя бы по Рождествам: в волшебный сезон, когда люди исполняются душевной благодати, милосердием к ближним своим — даже грешникам, и вообще возможно любое чудо (а в Harrods не протолкнуться из-за праздничного столпотворения по случаю распродаж). А ещё, может быть, однажды в его отдел зайдёт сам Арнольд Робинсон (к тому времени уже, чем чёрт не шутит, тайный советник и баронет): постаревший, с импозантной сединой в поредевших волосах, жёсткими морщинами на благородном лице... Возможно, с трубкой в зубах и похожий на строгого университетского дона. Скользящий взглядом через толстые стёкла очков в черепаховой оправе по прилавку и фигурам стоящих за ним Хамфри и его ассистентки (сразу же понявшим по выражению лица милорда, что одеты они, по его мнению, слишком ярко). Сопровождает лорда Робинсона говорливая кругленькая жена или нескладная взрослая дочь..._

— Арнольд! — восклицает, вздрогнув от представленной картины, Хамфри. 

Ещё ведь не поздно!

— Можно... можно я тебе кое-что расскажу?.. Конфиденциально...

Наверное, он всё же спросил слишком тихо — потому что Арнольд даже не повернул голову, всё так же неторопливо повязывая галстук у небольшого зеркала.

— Наше соглашение о В.С. можно назвать очень успешным, согласен? — произнёс Арнольд, на мгновение ловя взгляд робко кивнувшего Хамфри в отражении. — А знаешь почему? Оно ни к чему никого из нас не обязывает. Посмотри на остальных: ты никогда не сможешь догадаться, кто с кем спит. Секс не оказывает абсолютно никакого влияния на их отношения. Ведь они не усложняют дело эмоциями. Поступить иначе значило бы всё испортить — ничто так надёжно не убивает дружбу. Позволь, я приведу гипотетический пример. Представь себе двоих друзей, один из которых влюбляется во второго. И собирается признаться. Может быть, из эгоистических соображений — потому, что якобы больше не может держать это при себе... Или в глупой надежде, что на эти чувства ответят взаимностью — не суть. Но он не думает о том, чего он добьётся, если его чувства не взаимны. Что, если его друг не хочет, чтобы в их отношениях что-либо менялось? После произнесённого признания делать вид, что его не было, не получится. Их дружба никогда не будет прежней. Тебе когда-нибудь приходило на ум, что неразделённую любовь тяжело переносить и второй стороне тоже? 

Хамфри опустил голову. Воображаемый пример Арнольда, как всегда, невероятно конкретен.

Арнольд вернулся к кровати, взяв его за подбородок, заставил поднять лицо. Хамфри тут же опустил ресницы: только бы не посмотреть Робинсону в глаза! Он просто умрёт, если сейчас увидит его снисходительный или язвительный взгляд. 

Арнольд вздохнул — кажется, почти виновато. Его пальцы вытерли слезу (вот негодяйка!), которую у Хамфри не получилось сдержать, как он ни старался изо всех сил.

— Послушай, в подобных случаях дружба намного целесообразнее, чем так называемая «любовь». Не сомневаюсь, ты поймёшь это, как только перестанешь выдумывать на пустом месте. Хамфри, дружок, мы ведь с тобой не в Аркадии... — произнеся это, Арнольд наклонился, чтобы легко-легко коснуться губами его лба.

Потом подхватил со спинки стула свою мантию, накинул на плечи и вышел из комнаты, захлопнув за собой дверь. Эплби услышал, как удаляясь, Арнольд начал насвистывать популярный мотивчик. Безутешный, он бросился ничком на подушку, оплакивая своё маленькое глупое смешное горе так, как будто у него вот-вот остановится сердце.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания:
> 
> 1) casus accusativus = (лат.) винительный падеж. — падеж, которым в языках номинативно-аккузативного строя обозначается объект действия (прямое дополнение): рус. читаю книг-у, лат. libr-um lego. В языках эргативного строя винительного падежа нет, а в функции объекта выступает абсолютив (в другой трактовке — именительный падеж).  
> Название падежа в русском и во многих других языках является переводом с латинского accusativus, в свою очередь являющегося калькой с греческого названия др.-греч. αἰτιατική. В греческом это слово может значить «причинный» и «винительный». Римляне, научившиеся греческим грамматическим терминам, перевели это название как «винительный», хотя «причинный» было бы более соответствующим переводом.[1]  
> (Вики)  
> \+ https://alia-lingua.info/accusativus.s  
> Варианты употребления (функции) винительного падежа в предложении:  
> <...>  
> Accusativus personae (Винительный лица)  
> Обозначает лицо, которое является логическим субъектом безличного предложения. Есть и ещё более сложные определения. Если говорить проще, то в том случае, если в предложении есть безличный глагол вроде:  
> pudet — стыдно,  
> decet — следует,  
> miserat — жаль,  
> paenitet — раскаиваться,  
> taedet — надоело,  
> piget — досадно,  
> iuvat — приятно.  
> Тот, кому стыдно, следует и т.д. стоит в винительном падеже.  
> Например:  
> =Me= non solum piget stultitiae meae, verum etiam pudet. — =Мне= не только досадно за мою глупость, но и стыдно.
> 
> 2) Филлида — (др.-греч. Φυλλίς) — персонаж древнегреческой мифологии, фракийская царевна, Упоминается Данте Алигьери в разделе Рай в «Божественной комедии». 
> 
> 3) Провост — ректор.  
> Wiki: Provost is the style of the heads of University College London; the Royal College of Art; Oriel, Queen’s and Worcester Colleges at Oxford; King’s College at Cambridge; Trinity College at Dublin; and St Leonard’s College (University of St Andrews), as well as the deputy head of Imperial College London. The chairman of the governors of Eton College is also called a provost.
> 
> 4) coitus ani — (лат.) анальное сношение
> 
> 5) Grace Brothers — магазин, в котором происходит действие классического бриткома Are You Being Served. Мне нравится думать, что все классические ситкомы — это одна вселенная, и их персонажи могут пересечься : )
> 
> 6) АРКА’ДИЯ [А прописное], и, мн. нет, ж. (книжн. поэт. устар., теперь ирон.). Место беспечной, счастливой жизни, идиллического счастья. Счастливая А. [От др.-греч. области Аркадии, к-рая в поэзии изображалась как страна блаженного пастушеского существования.]  
> Et in Arcadia ego — крылатое латинское изречение, послужившее мотивом многих произведений живописи и литературы XVII–XIX веков[1]. Дословный перевод «И я [тоже жил] в Аркадии» https://www.liveinternet.ru/community/1726655/post84900566/  
> +  
> скетч по мотивам (nsfw)  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518390  
> +  
> фаноню, что упомянутая мельком брюнетка в первой трети текста, возможно, будущая леди Эплби. Может, они с Х. подружатся — не как с А., а на самом деле. Она на него смотрела, потому что он был такой красиво-печальный (из-за того, что ему постоянно [в моём фаноне] попадаются какие-то довольно-таки мудаковатые персонажи). Некоторые в фэндоме фанонят леди Э. как асексуальную или лесби-персонажку, так что это мог бы быть так называемый «лавандовый брак».  
> (Вообще-то на самом деле Баллиол стал принимать студенток только в 1970-е, но некоторые другие колледжи — с 1920 годов).  
> +  
> Возможный закадровый фанон о том как А. и Х. здесь сошлись: в Оксфорде раньше была традиция, когда старшекурсник мог выбрать из новичков себе «фэга» (fag) — мальчика на побегушках для исполнения мелких поручений и прихотей, прислуживания взамен на покровительство. Может, здесь Арнольд выбрал Хамфри. Или его выбрал бы кто-нибудь другой, начал козлить, а Арнольд бы его защитил пару раз от издевательств, и этого было бы достаточно, чтобы впечатлительный и одинокий Х. сразу бы втрескался.


End file.
